In a solar cell element which uses a semiconductor substrate comprised of silicon or the like, in general, electrodes to be formed on a light-receiving surface side of the semiconductor substrate include a plurality of linear collector electrodes having a narrow width and an output extraction electrode having a width wider than the line width of the collector electrode, the output extraction electrode intersecting with these collector electrodes. Moreover, in order to increase a quantity of received light of the solar cell elements, the line width of the collector electrodes formed on the light-receiving surface side is made narrower (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-53531).